Whose that Malfoy?
by HPCharmed
Summary: Draco Malfoy never thought he would see his daughter, let along have her living with him. Artemis didn't know she was adopted, and know she's living with her dad, his wife, and their 3 children. You can bet all hell is going to break loose. My first st
1. Prolouge

Who's that Malfoy?  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all of the characters except for a few.  
  
Prologue: How she came to be?  
Draco Malfoy knew his decision was the worst decision he had ever made. Making love to a seventeen year old girl when he was twenty-one. It was illegal, it was stupid. She wasn't even a pureblood witch. One of his students none-the-less. He went to Dulmbdore's office and sat in a large plush chair. Still thinking deeply. His thoughts were interrupted by Dulmbdore's sudden appearance. Draco spoke, "Sir, you wanted to speak to me." Dulmbdore's usual smiling face turned into a frown, "I spoke to Melinda Galan's parents." Draco sat up in the seat, "So is she..." "Yes, she's pregnant." "What is she going to do with the baby?" "It's up to you all, but she's thinking about keeping it." Dulmbdore said, looking at Draco over his oval shaped glasses. "Oh. will she be able to finish school?" "Yes, she will graduate with her class, even though she will be eight months pregnant." Draco said nothing for a while. "What is my future?" He asked. Dulmbdore's face turned soft, "I am sorry Draco, but your future at Hogwarts is no more. I have to fire you for this defense. But, the rest of your future is up to you." Draco nodded knowingly, "I will go pack. Goodbye Dulmbdore." "Goodbye Draco. I hope to this won't affect your decision of still talking to me." Draco stared, "It won't." He said quietly, though he was thinking something else. Draco left the office and walked down towards is own office, or what was once his own. As he did, he thought about the baby supposedly his. He didn't want it. He was young, he wasn't ready for a child, especially from a woman he didn't love. He was engaged to Parvati Patil anyway, what will she think, him bringing home a child that is not even her child too. Deep inside he knew Parvati knew, but he still had hope she didn't. He went inside his office and began packing his bag when he heard a knock on the door; he looked up and saw Melinda. "Hi," she responded in a sweet voice that Draco had once found attractive. Draco didn't look up from packing when he spoke in an angry voice, "What do you want you stupid girl? To make me get you pregnant with another child." Melinda frowned, "It isn't my fault. You had sex with me, remember. I just came to tell you that I am keeping the baby." "Fine with me. I don't want to have anything to do with it." "What!? But it's your child too. How am I going to take care of it? My parents aren't going to help." Draco still didn't look up from his packing, "That's your problem. Your a slut anyway, you can find another guy to help you." Melinda didn't say anything. Draco finally looked up at her, "I know what you can do. Give it away." Melinda frowned, "But it's our baby, I can't believe...." Draco face got a pink tinged to it, "Our Baby! Our Baby! I don't want it. I can't even believe I had sex with you anyway. You are a half muggle Ravenclaw. The lowest of the low. I spit on people like you, and that baby should be spat on, for you're its mother." Melinda's beautiful ocean blue eyes became teary, "What?" "You heard me, I have nothing to do with this. You either give it away, or take care of it yourself. No help from me, or your parents." Melinda looked sadly at him, "But, I want to keep the baby." Draco rolled his eyes at how naive she was, "I don't care. Like I said before, do what you want, I won't help you at all." He then asked her something, "Can you have an adoration? Or is being two months pregnant too late." Melinda's mouth dropped, "I would never do that." "Fine, whatever." Melinda looked thoughtful for a minute, "Okay, we should give her away. I know the perfect family." "Good, you do that. Now leave, I have more packing to do." Melinda looked at the man she had once loved. His pale skin, his light blue eyes, and pale blond hair had attracted him to her. She had thought he loved her too. But to him, she was just a mistake. She should have known not to fall for a potions master. She felt tears go down her face and she left. Wishing beyond belief, that her life had turned out differently. Seven Months Later "Okay, push on the count of three, 1,2,3." Melinda pushed one last time, sweat dripping into her eyes. She had never been in so much pain in her life. She pushed so hard that she thought she would collapse. Suddenly, she heard a cry. She looked and saw the doctor holding a baby girl in her arms. "It's a girl," Melinda whispered to herself. Whipping out his wand, the doctor used a spell to clean the baby off. "Would you like to hold her?" The doctor asked, a smile on his face. Melinda nodded and began to cry. Draco was beside her, a frowning. When she held the baby, he looked down at her. His frown went away. She had Melinda's ocean blue eyes and instead of Melinda's raven black hair, she had Draco's shimmering pale blond hair. She was beautiful. He touched her skin that was as smooth as silk. He held her small fingers as she looked at him, he eyes wide and innocent. Tears slid down his face, but he quickly wiped them away. He suddenly didn't want to give her away. He wanted her. He wanted to hold her and teach her. "We have to give her away. They're expecting her," Melinda said as if reading his mind. "I know. What's her name?" He asked. She looked down at the baby, "Artemis," she said. Draco nodded, "It suits her." He looked at her one and final time, bid Melinda well and walked off. His robe trailing behind him. Melinda looked at her baby and smiled. She wanted to keep her too. Three weeks later Melinda was holding a basket in her hand. Putting it on the doorstep, she smiled down at the baby inside. "I will always love you Artemis. I just have to let you go." She kissed the baby, "Goodbye my sweet baby." She put a letter in the basket, explaining the situation of why they didn't just come to get the baby. She knew Loren and Mark Matthew's would understand. They both were Squibs(whatever you call those people who had magical parents but weren't magical, I forgot) and would understand what happens if Artemis began showing signs of magical powers. She rang the doorbell and ran away from the house. She saw Loren open the door and pick up the basket, smiling down at what was inside. Melinda began to cry, "I love you so much. I will miss you." She left and never saw her baby again, for one reason. She died five days later. 


	2. The Letter of Truth

Who's that Malfoy?  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all of the characters except for a few.  
  
Prologue: How she came to be?  
Draco Malfoy knew his decision was the worst decision he had ever made. Making love to a seventeen year old girl when he was twenty-one. It was illegal, it was stupid. She wasn't even a pureblood witch. One of his student's none-the-less. He went to Dulmbdore's office and sat in a large plush chair. Still thinking deeply. His thoughts were interrupted by Dulmbdore's sudden appearance. Draco spoke, "Sir, you wanted to speak to me." Dulmbdore's usual smiling face turned into a frown, "I spoke to Melinda Galan's parents." Draco sat up in the seat, "So is she..." "Yes, she's pregnant." "What is she going to do with the baby?" "It's up to you all, but she's thinking about keeping it." Dulmbdore said, looking at Draco over his moon shaped glasses. "Oh. Will she be able to finish school?" "Yes, she will graduate with her class, even though she will be eight months pregnant." Draco said nothing for a while. "What is my future?" He asked. Dulmbdore's face turned soft, "I am sorry Draco, but your future at Hogwarts is no more. I have to fire you for this defense. But, the rest of your future is up to you." Draco nodded knowingly, "I will go pack. Goodbye Dulmbdore." "Goodbye Draco. I hope to this won't affect your decision of still talking to me." Draco stared, "It won't." He said quietly, though he was thinking something else. Draco left the office and walked down towards is own office, or what was once his own. As he did, he thought about the baby supposedly his. He didn't want it. He was young, he wasn't ready for a child, especially from a woman he didn't love. He was engaged to Parvati Patil anyway, what will she think, him bringing home a child that is not even her child too. Deep inside he knew Parvati knew, but he still had hope she didn't. He went inside his office and began packing his bag when he heard a knock on the door; he looked up and saw Melinda. "Hi," she responded in a sweet voice that Draco had once found attractive. Draco didn't look up from packing when he spoke in an angry voice, "What do you want you stupid girl? To make me get you pregnant with another child." Melinda frowned, "It isn't my fault. You had sex with me, remember. I just came to tell you that I am keeping the baby." "Fine with me. I don't want to have anything to do with it." "What!? But it's your child too. How am I going to take care of it? My parents aren't going to help." Draco still didn't look up from his packing, "That's your problem. Your a slut anyway, you can find another guy to help you." Melinda didn't say anything. Draco finally looked up at her, "I know what you can do. Give it away." Melinda frowned, "But it's our baby, I can't believe...." Draco face got a pink tinged to it, "Our Baby! Our Baby! I don't want it. I can't even believe I had sex with you anyway. You are a half muggle Ravenclaw. The lowest of the low. I spit on people like you, and that baby should be spat on, for you're its mother." Melinda's beautiful ocean blue eyes became teary, "What?" "You heard me, I have nothing to do with this. You either give it away, or take care of it yourself. No help from me, or your parents." Melinda looked sadly at him, "But, I want to keep the baby." Draco rolled his eyes at how naive she was, "I don't care. Like I said before, do what you want, I won't help you at all." He then asked her something, "Can you have an adoration? Or is being two months pregnant too late." Melinda's mouth dropped, "I would never do that." "Fine, whatever." Melinda looked thoughtful for a minute, "Okay, we should give her away. I know the perfect family." "Good, you do that. Now leave, I have more packing to do." Melinda looked at the man she had once loved. His pale skin, his light blue eyes, and pale blond hair had attracted him to her. She had thought he loved her too. But to him, she was just a mistake. She should have known not to fall for a potions master. She felt tears go down her face and she left. Wishing beyond belief, that her life had turned out differently. Seven Months Later "Okay, push on the count of three, 1,2,3." Melinda pushed one last time, sweat dripping into her eyes. She had never been in so much pain in her life. She pushed so hard that she thought she would collapse. Suddenly, she heard a cry. She looked and saw the doctor holding a baby girl in her arms. "It's a girl," Melinda whispered to herself. Whipping out his wand, the doctor used a spell to clean the baby off. "Would you like to hold her?" The doctor asked, a smile on his face. Melinda nodded and began to cry. Draco was beside her, a frowning. When she held the baby, he looked down at her. His frown went away. She had Melinda's ocean blue eyes and instead of Melinda's raven black hair, she had Draco's shimmering pale blond hair. She was beautiful. He touched her skin that was as smooth as silk. He held her small fingers as she looked at him, he eyes wide and innocent. Tears slid down his face, but he quickly wiped them away. He suddenly didn't want to give her away. He wanted her. He wanted to hold her and teach her. "We have to give her away. They're expecting her," Melinda said as if reading his mind. "I know. What's her name?" He asked. She looked down at the baby, "Artemis," she said. Draco nodded, "It suits her." He looked at her one and final time, bid Melinda well and walked off. His robe trailing behind him. Melinda looked at her baby and smiled. She wanted to keep her too. Three weeks later Melinda was holding a basket in her hand. Putting it on the doorstep, she smiled down at the baby inside. "I will always love you Artemis. I just have to let you go." She kissed the baby, "Goodbye my sweet baby." She put a letter in the basket, explaining the situation of why they didn't just come to get the baby. She knew Loren and Mark Matthew's would understand. They both were Squibs(whatever you call those people who had magical parents but weren't magical, I forgot) and would understand what happens if Artemis began showing signs of magical powers. She rang the doorbell and ran away from the house. She saw Loren open the door and pick up the basket, smiling down at what was inside. Melinda began to cry, "I love you so much. I will miss you." She left and never saw her baby again, for one reason. She died five days later.  
  
Chapter 1: The Letter of Truth  
Artemis stared at the words in the book, intrigued. She ignored the rain pounding on the window. She ignored the clanging of dishes in the kitchen. She even ignored the arguing of her parents. All she did was read her book. Loving how the lives of the people she read about was full of adventure and suspense. Artemis heard her name but ignored it. She didn't want to stop reading. She had to know what happened next. She turned the page of the book excitedly when she heard her name again. This time, it was frantic. She quickly got out the chair, sticking the book under the cushion of it. Just as she began to walk towards the voice, her mum comes storming in and grabs her by the arm. "Go pack your bags Artemis, only important items, were leaving. Quickly, don't just stand there." Artemis stares at her mum for a while. "Quickly," her mum hissed again. She races up the stairs and begins to pack. She ran back down the stairs to see her father shaking her mum, yelling at her, his tanned face was red from anger and his hazel eyes were bulging out his head. Or so it seems. Artemis became angry. "Leave my mum alone!" She yelled. Her father turned to her, "What did you say?" Artemis stared directly at him. They looked nothing alike, with his tanned skin, brown hair, and hazel eyes, she sometimes wondered if they were related. "I said leave her alone!" He smiled evilly at her. "She isn't your mum you little wench." "Mark, no!" Her mum said faintly. "Shut up!" He yelled and slapped her supposed mum. "Artemis, get to the car, quickly.please." Artemis stared at the man. She stared at him with so much hatred; you would have thought she could burn with her eyes. Mark made a grab at her, but she somehow jumped over him. Artemis ran out to the car and jumped in the car seat. Artemis stared out the window. The words, she isn't your mum. echoed in her heard. "We're going to have to move fast." Artemis heard the car crank up and she sat thinking. She isn't your mum, she isn't your mum were still in her head. "Are you really not my mum?" Artemis asked the woman next to her. She kept her eyes on the road. her forest green eyes. "It is true, you aren't my mum. So, that means that dad isn't really my dad?" Her "mum"(mum is in quotations because it is her supposed mum) still didn't answer. Artemis sat back in the seat and closed her eyes, counting the hours until her birthday was to come the next day. 


End file.
